Just Tonight
by swensundayshow
Summary: ...when you realize she's the one you want to grow old with. {SQ}


**Another way of admitting heir feelings. Tune up the song 'Just Tonight by The Pretty Reckless' while reading.**

**...for my cute candy pumpkin and future fellow traveler. Hope you enjoy it *wink***

"How long have you been waiting?" someone's voice made her look up. She sat on a stairs of mayor's porch, arms hugging her legs and chin propped onto her knees.

"A while." She glanced all the way down the approaching woman - from the perfect haircut and full red lips over the incredibly long legs in black nylons to her polished high heels - as she was passing her up to a front door. "I'm sorry, I had to come back for a coat."

"You haven't any." Emma turned her head over shoulder, raising eyebrows.

"Oh, indeed." The brunette pursed her lips as she groped for keys in her bag. After pulling them out, she looked down at still sitting Emma. She was wearing jeans shorts and white translucent blouse without sleeves so she could see her black bra. "I forgot some papers." Fingers turned the key around in a keyhole and lock clicked

"Who is it?" The sheriff asked curiously, her eyes slowly tracing up Regina's curves 's a damn short skirt, she thought. Mayor's black pumps clattered against the three stairs as she'd taken them down and reached her arm toward the blonde. Emma's stare ticked between the dark eyes and offered hand before grabbing it. Regina grasped her and pulled her up sharply, overestimating her weight. Emma utterly flew up as she hadn't expected such a strength from her and stopped only few inches before colliding her. Their eyes locked in a shock as they found each other so close. Their noses were almost touching and both fell into a kind of intimacy.

"No one," Regina mouthed eventually and walked inside her house. _You know my heart beats for you only._ "Come in." she shouted and Emma moved. Regina stood on a doorstep holding opened door when the blonde took her other hand while passing her and made her turn. She also did, still holding the cold soft hand. Her body pressed Regina's hard against the door which shut. Back of her hand slammed the wood as Emma raised them above their heads. Index finger of the free one lifted her chin up and her thumb caressed the beautiful bottom lip before she leaned closer and bit it to request entrance for her tongue. Regina's lips immediately parted. She slid gently through the opening of her mouth. Tips of their tongues met in the middle, touching over and over again before Emma felt like something was pushing into her stomach. She unwillingly stepped back, loosening her grip which she'd digged her nails into mayor's hip with.

"What are you doing Miss Swan?" Regina gasped for air but clenched Emma's hand even more as she felt like the blonde was about to drop it.

"Sexually assaulting you, I guess," she whispered, eyes widened, though, noticing the signs and vibrations Regina's body producted.

"I'll be screaming," she sediuctively whispered back, narrowing her beautiful chocolate eyes

"Whatever your majesty..."

* * *

Emma seemed fallen asleep. She rolled on her back getting out of the blonde's embarass and inhaled slowly, pulling the blanket up to her chin as the heat of recent act was leaving her body. Hundred of tiny black bugs were teeming on a ceiling before her eyes. She felt a little dizzy, her brain still processing what just happened that she didn't even captured the emerald eyes watching her now.

"What are you thinking about?" a soft voice next to her spoke.

"Henry," she answered instantly. Then turned to her and continued after pausing. "...you, _us_. My head's like gonna explode."

Emma blindly found her hand under the cover and tangled fingers with hers. "Let's face that tommorow and now get some sleep."

"I can't," she breathed out and glanced at the hem of white incrustation covering Emma's shoulder. It was somehow uncomfortable being caught in the intensity of her forest eyes that moment. As it made her vulnerable.

"Me neither."

"Well, that changes everything," Regina smirked and swung her leg over Emma so she was astride sitting on her, blanket slipping down her body. Dark, thick and messed hair tickling Emma's cheeks as she leaned down to kiss her neck.

_Just tonight I will stay and we'll throw it all away,_  
_When the light hits your eyes, It's telling me I'm right._


End file.
